One Small Victory
by Jingle For Goldfish
Summary: Luke is determined to earn his nephew's respect, but he's going to need a little help to pull it off. Rated for one or two instances of rather strong language. FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

_Greetings, creatures of Earth. Behold my first Gilmore Girls fic! I am not the authority on the series (I've only seen parts of Seasons 2 and 3, and maybe the occasional outside episode), so preemptive apologies if I break from canon. For instance: not sure whether Luke is Jess's LEGAL guardian, or just like an extended babysitter. I have a feeling it's the latter, but, you know what? Tough noogies._

_Yep, so, you know the drill. Please pleasepleasePLEASE reviewwww. Even if you hate it, even if you get two paragraphs in and can't stand to read another sentence (that would be right about now, I guess). Let me know. It does no good if only the people who LIKE it tell me so. Be mean! Be ruthless! Tell me I will never make it as a writer and will die sad and alone with naught but my sixty-seven cats to keep me company!_

_Right. R&R. Enjoy. Or don't. You know, whatever._

_K. Without further ado: DA STORY._

* * *

CHAPITRE UN

Jess pushed open the diner door. He briefly noted the cold glare from his uncle behind the bar but paid it no further acknowledgment. He flung his backpack onto a stool and made for the stairs.

"Hold it."

With an eye roll of such magnitude it nearly wrenched his head from his shoulders, Jess turned around.

Luke finished drying a glass and tucked it onto a shelf, eyes glued to his nephew. He stooped to reach under the bar and came up with a small black velvet box. Jess did a double-take, and the expression on his face went from surprise to anger in the span of a second and a half.

"Where the hell did you get that?" said Jess.

"We need to talk. Get upstairs."

"You went through my stuff?"

"Upstairs. _Now."_

Jess groaned loudly before turning to jog up the stairs.

Luke was right behind him. He shut the door and rounded on his nephew. "You know, it's funny. This looks almost _exactly_ like that necklace from Jason's Jewelry you've been drooling over all week."

"That is funny. Know what else is funny? Invading other people's privacy."

"Don't change the subject. Where did you get this? More importantly, _how_ did you get it? Because the last I heard, you wouldn't have enough money to buy this necklace if you didn't spend a penny for a year."

"I was exaggerating."

"Oh, so you bought it?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"Be glad it's me and not the police!"

"You know, I'm getting really tired of everyone accusing me of everything all the time!"

"I haven't accused you of anything. I want you to tell me in your own words, before I jump to any conclusions."

"Right, because you certainly haven't done _that_ yet."

"Tell me where you got it."

Jess hesitated. He fiddled with his shirt collar and bounced on his heels. "You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Luke spread his hands expectantly.

"Fine. I took it. You happy?"

"No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I'm considerably angry right now. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I wanted it, I didn't have the money, so I took it."

"And the fact that you committed a felony is no great grievance to you."

"Wouldn't be the first."

"I didn't hear that."

"Well, what about you? Last I heard, it was a felony to root through someone else's things."

"You're thinking of 'breaking and entering,' and since you're a minor under my care, that particular law doesn't exactly apply."

"So am I entitled to any privacy at all?"

"You rescinded that privilege when you stole a thousand-dollar necklace."

"You didn't know I stole when you were snooping around my room!"

"Well I guess I got lucky, didn't I?"

Jess ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you were just up here going through my stuff."

"This isn't about me, Jess." He pointed at the door behind him. "You are gonna walk out that door and return that necklace to the store."

Jess pulled an incredulous face. "No!"

"That wasn't a request."

"I'm not giving it back! It's mine now."

"Only because you _stole it._ What happens when the police get involved? You've been hanging around that store every day for a week and a half, and you don't exactly have the cleanest track record."

"But nobody saw me _take_ it."

"If they have reason to think you did, they can come in here with a search warrant. And if you think they won't be as thorough as I was, my friend, you are very sorely mistaken."

"Well by then it won't be here anymore."

Luke cocked his head. "Oh, really? Where will it be?"

"With Rory," said Jess. "It's her birthday present."

Luke stared at him for a full thirty seconds before he trusted himself to speak. When he did, his words were clipped and spoken through clenched teeth. "You mean," he said, "you're planning on giving that—a thousand-dollar, _stolen_ necklace—to someone you _care_ about, just so you can have a flashy _birthday present?"_

"Well I wasn't going to _wear_ it."

Luke grabbed him by the lapel of his coat and dragged him to the sofa, pushing him down. He leaned over and jabbed a finger at his nose. "You are _not_ giving that necklace to Rory."

"Yes, I am!"

"And what happens when she wears it out, and someone sees it? She's not going to keep it locked up in her room. What happens when someone asks where she got it?"

Jess took a moment. "She'd never tell on me."

"So she'll end up taking the blame herself?"

Jess swallowed. It was clear he hadn't thought this far.

"You need to take it back, and you need to take it back now."

"So, what, I just waltz in there, say, 'Hey, Jason, here's your necklace back I stole from you! No hard feelings, huh?' And then he smiles and pinches my cheek and sends me on my way?"

"Highly doubtful."

"So what happens?"

"I don't know."

"Gee, Legal Guardian, thanks a million."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've never stolen anything before."

"You haven't."

"No."

"Never?"

"Not once."

"Not even a pack of gum from the grocery store checkout line?"

Luke hesitated.

"Aha!"

"It was _one_ Reese's cup. Well, it was two Reese's cups, technically, but they were in the same package. But that's entirely beside the point."

"Did your daddy make you bring it back?"

"I ate it before anyone could find out."

"Hey, brilliant idea! I'll melt it down and sell it for cash! Thanks, Luke!"

Jess hopped off the sofa and pushed past his uncle. Luke caught him by the arm.

"The only place you're going is—"

Jess twisted. "Let _go_ of me!"

_"The only place you're going _is to Jason's to return that necklace!"

"Okay, fine, I'll return it!"

"Oh, that's _real_ convincing!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Say you're going to return the necklace!"

"I'm going to return the necklace!"

"You had just better be, young man!"

"I am!"

"You'd better!"

_"I am!"_

"FINE!"

_"FINE!"_

Luke released his nephew, who adjusted his jacket with a steely glare, snatched the velvet box, and stormed out the door. Luke heard him pound down the stairs two at a time and imagined him shouldering his way through the diner. He found he was breathing heavily, and his hands were balled into fists. He relaxed them and sat down at the table, holding his forehead between his fingers.

He wished he hadn't lost his cool like that. Somehow, he didn't think Jess was headed for any jewelry store. This wasn't the kind of thing Luke could just let slide. He needed a way to get through to Jess. It was obvious the kid didn't respond to aggression—not the level Luke was operating at, anyway—but when just _talking_ didn't work, what else was he supposed to do? What would a regular parent do?

He steepled his fingers in front of his face. He knew exactly who he had to talk to, and the idea didn't appeal to him in the slightest.

Luke got to his feet. He lifted his cap and fixed his hair underneath. "Sorry, pride," he muttered, and he headed for the stairs.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Me again! Some might call this a timely update. Others perhaps have begun to band together with torches and pitchforks and could be knocking down my door any day now. Whatever your persuasion, BEHOLD, The Next Chapter! Exciting, right?_

_Thanks for the reviews! They were delicious. I even have a REVIEWER RESPONSE to share with you all!_

_To justmenomore: I do have a direction, I promise! Hang tight. Also, I think I agree with you: my Jess is a little bold. Unfortunately, that's the way he's gonna stay. I don't think it's too terribly out-of-character. Mostly, I want to explore how Luke handles the situation, and a bolder Jess lends itself to that exploration._

_Jackie! One MORE thing:_

_I don't usually like to give background information outside of the text of the actual story, but I think with fanfics it can sometimes be appropriate. So, here:_

_The setting I'm envisioning is as follows. Jess and Rory are dating, so we're like Season 3, timewise. However, when Jess comes back after the accident, he seems to me a little toned-down (nicer, less hostile). My Jess never had this "reformation," so he's still raw, angry Jess. I'm also putting his parents out of the picture. They are resources, though limited, to him in the show. Not so here. In a nutshell: angry!Jess, implied R/J, no more than hints of L/L, little if any blatant romance.  
_

_Was that unnecessary? WE MAY NEVER KNOW._

_Well, that's more than enough of my senilish ramblings ("senilish" used here is a word meaning, "like an old crazy person"). Please stop listening to me and start reading. Much obliged._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO DOS

At first, Luke was surprised when she wasn't there. Then he remembered that there was really no reason for Lorelai to be at the diner at three o' clock on a Tuesday afternoon. She had a job, after all, and he had it on good authority that there was in fact a coffee maker at the Independence. But Rory would be getting back soon, so there was a good chance he'd be seeing at least one of them within the hour.

Sure enough, by a quarter to four, the doorbell announced the entrance of both Gilmore girls, chatting animatedly. Luke grabbed a fresh pot of coffee and hurried to meet them at their table.

"So I'm waving at this guy," Lorelai was saying, "trying to get him to roll down his window, and he gives me this smarmy grin and starts revving his engine."

"Oh, no," said Rory.

"And then the light turns green—"

"I can't watch!"

"—and he just guns it, and it's like, the pile of wood in the truck bed kind of stays there, and the truck moves, like when you pull a tablecloth really fast off a table and none of the dishes break, except that then there was nothing under the wood, so it all ended up in the middle of the road."

"Poor guy!"

"I felt so bad."

"You tried to warn him!"

"I guess he thought the pretty lady sitting next to him in a Jeep wanted to race clunky old cars."

"It's not like you were in a Mustang or something. That I could understand."

"I know, right?" She looked up. "Can we help you?"

Luke had been standing with a half-interested, I-just-walked-in-on-the-middle-of-your-story look on his face, having poured the coffee, waiting for a chance to interrupt. "Oh," said Luke. "Hi, Lorelai. Hi, Rory."

"Hi, Luke," said Rory.

"Do you want something?" said Lorelai.

"Oh, no, no, nothing," said Luke. He turned to go, stopped, and turned back. "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"In private, please?"

Lorelai grinned. "Dirty!"

"Excuse us, Rory, I have to drag of your mother and seduce her in the walk-in."

"How romantic!"

"Please, Lorelai?"

Lorelai heaved an exaggerated sigh and stood up, taking her coffee mug with her.

"Thank you." Luke led her behind the counter and into the walk-in storage room.

"This is quaint," said Lorelai. "How come I've never been in here before? Ooh, mangoes! You have mangoes?"

"I need your help."

"What do you make with mangoes?"

"Lorelai."

"What?"

"I need your help."

"I love to help! Just say the word."

Luke heaved a sigh. "I need help with Jess."

"Oh." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee. "Well, a knife or a gun would probably be hard to disguise, but I bet you could make an overdose of aspirin look pretty convincing."

"He doesn't listen to me."

"You don't say! Oh, that reminds me—Did you hear that they knocked down the Berlin Wall? Oh, and I guess the Romans killed this Jewish guy, name of Jesus or something. Had you heard about that? The things in the news these days!"

"Look. I'm not a parent. You are. I just thought maybe you'd have some advice."

"I gave you my advice."

"Short of murder." Luke scratched his head under his baseball cap. "I just... He did something, and I need him to, uh, fix it. Only..." He shook his head. "Only he won't! I don't understand. I'm the grown-up, he's the kid. Why won't he listen to me?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Because he doesn't have a reason to."

"What?"

"Like... if he doesn't fix this 'thing' he did—which I probably don't want to know about, right?"

"Yeah, probably not."

"So, what's going to happen if he doesn't fix it? I mean, what are _you_ going to do?"

"Me? I'm supposed to _do_ something? Like what?"

"Like repercussions. Punishment."

"Okay." Luke thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"Seriously, Luke."

"Well, I've never done this before!"

"Okay, like... grounding."

"It seems like trying to ground him would be kind of pointless."

"Then lock him out of the house."

"I think I'm trying to keep him _in_ the house as much as possible."

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on, Lorelai!"

Lorelai put up her hands. "Hey, I'm not the authority on child rearing! It's not like I studied this or anything. When I had Rory, I just... I don't know... well, you had parents!" She nodded, like she was on to something. "Whatever horrible, nasty, I-don't-want-to-know-about-it thing Jess did, what if _you_ did that when you were a kid? What would your dad have done?"

Luke scoffed. "Turned me over to the authorities."

"Yeah, I really don't want to know. Okay, let's pretend he _didn't_ want you to go to jail."

"He would have worn me out."

"Guaranteed?"

"Pretty much."

"And would you have done it again?"

"I wouldn't have done it in the first place! You didn't mess with my dad."

"Alright, well, there's your answer."

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, great. I'll just take my _belt_ to him. That'll go over real well with Child Services."

"You don't have to _beat _him," said Lorelai, and a glint of humor came into her eye. "Just... give him a good spanking!"

"Lorelai."

"Oh, come on! I know I'm not the only person who would pay good money to see you take him over your knee."

"Lorelai, I can't _spank_ him."

"Why not?"

"He's seventeen!"

"And if there's a teenager who more deserves to be taken down a notch or two, I have yet to meet him."

"No."

"I'll pay you twenty—no, thirty bucks."

"What else you got?"

"Fine, thirty-five, but I've got a kid to feed."

"Can we please be serious for a second?" Luke massaged his temple. "I really want to make this work. I want him to respect me, and I really had to swallow my pride to come talk to you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd hold the sarcasm."

"Who's being sarcastic?"

"Lorelai."

"And it's flattering that coming to me for advice is damaging to your ego. You really know the way to a girl's heart."

"Lorelai!"

"Alright, fine." The smile faded from Lorelai's face. "Look, if you really want that kid to listen to you, you're going to have to make him hurt."

_"For the last time—"_

"No, I mean... You have to do something he'll find unpleasant. Something he won't want to happen again."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Take something he likes to do, and don't let him do it."

"I don't know what he likes to do."

"Come on, Luke, you _live_ with him."

"I know he reads, but I'd rather encourage that. I mean, he's not exactly home a lot."

Lorelai heaved a sigh. "So where does he spend his free time?"

"I have no idea."

"Luke!"

"The only place I know he definitely goes on a regular basis is your house."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Well, that's all I can think of."

"There has to be something you can take away from him. Something physical. Something _you_ can control, that he can't."

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait—that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Rory!"

"Rory?" Lorelai's brow furrowed, then her eyes got big, too. "Oh—no, Luke, no."

"Why not?" Luke was getting excited. "It's perfect! If he couldn't see Rory for... even one week, I'll bet he'd shape up in a _big_ fat hurry!"

Lorelai shook her head. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It isn't fair!"

"I thought you hated them together."

"Yes, I kind of do... And if there was a way Rory could somehow think not seeing Jess for a week at a time was a good idea, believe me, Luke, I would be one hundred percent on board. But she _likes_ him just as much as he likes her, and... I don't know, I just don't want this to be something where she ends up getting hurt."

"Please just let me see what she thinks."

"You know she won't say no to you."

"Then what do _you_ say?"

Lorelai looked away for a moment. "I mean... I guess..." She sighed. "I guess I can talk to her."

Luke took her by the shoulders. "I promise you won't regret it."

"What if it doesn't work?" said Lorelai.

"Oh, it'll work."

"What if it _doesn't?"_

Luke shrugged. "If it doesn't..."

"A spanking?"

"I don't think so."

"_Forty_ dollars, and that's my final offer."

"It's a little disturbing how much you seem to like that idea."

Lorelai grinned. "Just trying to help," she said. She sipped her coffee and carried it out of the walk-in. Luke took an underripe mango off the shelf, examined it for a moment, smiled widely, and followed.


	3. 章三 Shoo 3

_What? An update? It can't be!_

_But it IS!_

_After only…_

_…_

_…_

_Um, time is relative, right? The good news is that there's only one more chapter after this, and now that I remembered about this fic, I'll write it so soon! I promise! REALLY!_

_…_

_Please don't hurt me._

* * *

章三 (SHOO SAN) _  
_

Jess was late coming home. When he finally strode through the door a little after eleven o'clock, Luke was waiting for him.

"Where've you been, Jess?"

Jess ignored him. He flopped onto his bed and opened a book.

"I asked you a question," said Luke.

"And I chose not to answer it."

"Did you return the necklace?"

"Mm-hm."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "And…?"

Jess shrugged.

"Jason's not pressing charges?"

"No," said Jess. "I guess he was just happy to have it back."

"Hm. So, if I call him up, he can tell me all about it?" said Luke.

"Yeah, go right ahead."

Luke went to the phone on the wall. He picked it up and pretended to punch in a number.

Jess looked up from his bed. "By the way, I'm pretty sure he's closed."

"That's okay," said Luke. "I have his home number—Hi, Jason?"

Jess jumped. "Hey, okay, okay, I have it!"

Luke hung up the phone. "Why didn't you return it?"

Jess scowled at him. "Because I don't want to go to jail."

"You snuck it out. Can't you sneak it back in?"

"I… could…"

"You're not still planning on giving it to Rory!"

Jess frowned into his book. "I just wanted to get her something nice."

"Make her a card," said Luke. "It'll mean more than a stolen necklace."

Jess made a face.

"You need to take it back," said Luke.

"I'm not going to."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then…" Luke crossed his arms, did his best to look authoritative. "You're grounded."

"Excuse me?"

"Until you change your mind, you are grounded. You will not leave this house except to go to school, and you will come straight back afterward, work in the diner, and do your homework."

Jess was staring at him incredulously. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Faith."

"You're an extremely trusting person."

"Kind of makes you want to do the right thing, doesn't it?"

"No."

"Well, until you change your mind, you're grounded. Your punishment begins now and ends when you return the necklace."

"Guess I'm gonna be 'grounded' for a while."

"That's your decision," said Luke. "Now, I want you to put down that book, turn off the light, and go to bed."

Jess rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"I said go to bed, Jess."

"Fuck off."

Luke snatched up the paperback book. It made a very satisfying _THWACK!_ against the side of Jess's head.

"Ow!"

"Watch your mouth!" Luke reached over to turn off the lamp on Jess's bedside table. He was no more than three steps away when the light clicked back on. He reached over again and unscrewed the bulb. "Good night, Jess."

"I can't believe you."

"Gonna bring that necklace back tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well, we'll see."

* * *

The next afternoon, Luke waited for Jess to come home after school, as he had been directed, but he didn't get back until close to eight o'clock. Luke had just made it through the dinner rush and was drying glasses behind the bar. There were only a couple of stragglers still in the diner.

"You're four hours late," said Luke as Jess passed the bar.

"Oops," said Jess.

"Did you return the necklace?"

"Nope."

"Did you forget you're grounded?"

"Nope."

Luke heaved a sigh. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this," he said, "but if you're not going to respect my rules, I don't have much of a choice. As of now, your Rory privileges are officially revoked."

"My Rory privileges?"

"You will not see her until the necklace is returned."

"Right," said Jess.

"Think I'm kidding?"

Jess's eyes narrowed. Luke thought he detected just the slightest trace of apprehension. "You're full of it."

"Not even a little bit."

"I'm going to see her now."

"Best of luck."

With a noise bordering on a snarl, Jess whirled around the way he had come and ran out the door.

He was back in less than ten minutes, and he was livid. He slammed his palms on the countertop and shoved his face into Luke's. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your legal guardian."

"You have them in on this, too!"

"Lorelai agreed to help me out, yes."

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work!"

"We'll see," said Luke.

"It won't work!"

"Please don't raise your voice to me, Jess."

Jess's lip curled. "You're an asshole."

"Watch it," said Luke. "We've got paying guests."

Jess seethed for a moment. His fists clenched on the countertop. "You can't do this to me," he hissed.

Luke tilted his head. "No, I think I can."

"I'm not returning the necklace."

"Then the punishment stands," said Luke. "Go do your homework."

"Bite me."

Luke began stacking clean plates in the cupboard. "You can make this easy, or you can make it hard. Return the necklace and start acting civilized, and you're home-free. Keep up the attitude, though, and the necklace might not be enough."

"I'm not taking it back."

"That's entirely up to you," said Luke. "Now are you going to stand here and keep arguing, or are you going to do your homework?"

With a last, furious look, Jess stormed around the bar and up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The next few days were turbulent. Jess and Luke were constantly on edge. The customers began to see it in the way Jess scrubbed a blob of spilled ketchup to death, the way Luke poured coffee like he was trying to drown a small animal. They rarely spoke to each other, except in orders barked by Luke and curses and threats that poured in response from Jess's mouth. He got out of diner duties more than once because Luke didn't want to subject his paying customers to that class of language.

Jess paid for it, though. He was removed from the front of the diner and directed instead to take out the trash in the five bins distributed around the kitchen and bar—and then wash out the bins, something that had likely not happened for a good couple of years.

Two hours later, when Jess returned grimy-handed and smelly, he conceded in a barely concealed growl that he would put a cap on the language if he could be allowed to go back to bussing tables and pouring coffee. By Friday, Luke had him under his thumb, obediently (if not exactly cheerfully) carrying out orders without having to be told twice. It was a definite improvement over his recent behavior, and Luke felt infinitely better to have him in the diner where he could keep an eye on him.

Besides avoiding the threat of menial, disgusting chores, it was clear what Jess was trying to do. He hoped that, by getting into Luke's good graces, his punishment might be lifted. He hadn't seen Rory in over three days, and the stress was starting to get to him.

Late Friday afternoon, Jess was taking inventory of the food behind the bar when Luke spotted Lorelai and Rory on the sidewalk outside. Lorelai put a hand on Rory's shoulder, stopping her before they reached the diner door, and they waited there expectantly.

"Jess," said Luke. "Go upstairs."

Jess turned around, confused. "Wha—?" His eyes went to the door, and they got wide. "Oh—are you serious?"

"You're done for the night," said Luke. "Go do your homework."

"Can't I at least say hi?"

"Nope."

Jess gave Luke a pleading look. He looked at Rory. He looked back at Luke. He looked at Rory. Then he pushed off of the counter and made a break for the door.

Luke was expecting this. He snagged the back of Jess's shirt, yanking him backward, and then caught his ear and gave it a little twist.

"Ow—_ow!"_ Jess struggled briefly until he realized that was only making it worse.

"I said go upstairs, Jess," said Luke. He propelled him up the stairwell and released him into the apartment. "You're not coming back down for the rest of the night."

"This is completely unfair!" Jess was visibly angry, but there was something else—he looked wounded.

"Did you return the necklace?"

Jess ignored the question. "Why didn't she come in?"

"Because she's a good kid who listens to her mother."

"You're not my father," Jess spat.

"Right," said Luke. "If I were, there would definitely be no hostility."

"You can't do this to me."

"Yes, I can," said Luke. "Do your homework. I don't want to see you back downstairs."

"And what if you do?"

Luke raised his chin a little and looked Jess up and down. "Then you'll get the hiding of your life," he said.

Jess's expression was one of mingled disbelief and horror. He looked about to say something, but apparently he wasn't sure whether or not to believe Luke because he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and no sound came out.

"Do your homework."

Jess swallowed hard, stomped to the table, and dropped into a chair, defeated.

Back downstairs, Lorelai and Rory had come in and seated themselves at the counter. Luke poured them each a mug of coffee, thanked Rory for her diligence, and then proceeded as normal for the remainder of their visit. Jess stayed put all night.

When Luke came up at the end of the night, he found Jess poring over his History textbook, lips pressed tightly together, scowling.

"You might want to think about taking care of that necklace sooner than later," said Luke. "Your girlfriend looks like she misses you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys, guess what._

_I DID IT._

_You are all the greatest, and your reading-and-reviewing efforts have finally paid off. I present to you the much-anticipated fourth and final chapter of "One Small Victory," along with my sincerest apologies that it took as long as it did to get here. But get here it did, and now you can read it!_

_It's a bit quicker than some of the other chapters have been, but I think you'll find it satisfying. Thanks so much for all the reviews and readership! I hope you'll all check out some of my other work stay tuned for new stories! It's been a pleasure writing for you all!_

_Much love,  
Jingle _

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

It was late afternoon, and Luke felt unusually confident as he made his way home with an armful of groceries. It had been a long time since he'd been comfortable leaving Jess home alone, yet today, he was visited by none of his previous visions of a smoldering pile of ash where his diner had stood, or of an angry mob gathering outside the door—or, perhaps the worst one, no sign of Jess at all.

No, today Luke knew Jess had gone straight home after school, and Luke smiled a victorious little smile at the thought.

It was one week to the day of Jess's incarceration. As he had done after his errands every day since then, Luke took a detour down a side street and headed for Jason's jewelry store. It was a small boutique, like most of the shops in Stars Hollow, and when Luke peered into the window, there were only a few items on display.

Among them, diamonds glittering in the afternoon sun, was Jess's necklace.

Luke felt a swell of pride… but he had to be sure. He found Jason inside the shop, sticking price tags on a display of earrings.

"Hey, Jason."

The man was short and balding. He turned around and peered up. "Oh, hi, Luke," he said. "Fancy seeing you here. What're you in the market for?"

"Not buying, today," said Luke. "I was just wondering if you'd seen my nephew around. He's not answering his phone."

"That sketchy kid?" said Jason. "Jess, right? Yeah, he was here, actually."

"He was here?" said Luke, feigning surprise. "How long ago?"

"I dunno… half an hour? Said he was looking for a gift for Rory." His expression darkened. "No offense, Luke, but I don't like the thought of her hanging around that kid. He's… well…" He furrowed his brow. "Different."

"He's still figuring out a few things," said Luke, "but he's learning. He's brighter than you'd think."

Jason looked uncertain but politely refrained from replying.

"So, did he get her anything?"

"No," said Jason. He looked thoughtfully toward the window display.

"What is it?" said Luke.

"Oh, nothing. Just… he found my necklace. Diamond. I thought someone had stolen it or something. It'd been missing a week. But I guess it must have just slipped off the stand when someone was looking at it. Kid said it was stuck in between the floorboards."

"Really!" said Luke. "Well, good for him."

"Yeah, I guess," said Jason. He looked hesitant for a moment, and Luke worried he was harboring some kind of suspicion. But then his round face broke into a grin. "Hey, Luke, I was kind of short with him earlier. But that was big of him, you know? He could have made off with it. I wouldn't have known. Would you tell him thanks for me?"

Luke smiled. "Sure thing, Jason."

* * *

Jess was on his bed, reading, when Luke walked through the door. Trying not to appear too eager, Jess peered up at him. Luke crossed his arms.

"There will be no more stealing," said Luke, "there will be no more lying, and the next time I ask you to do something, you will do it, immediately, and you will not argue about it. Those are the rules, whether you like them or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Luke gave him an appraising look. "Jason says thanks for finding his necklace," he said. "I'm glad you returned it."

"Thank you."

Jess watched him carefully. Finally, Luke nodded his head and said, "Rory's downstairs."

Jess was halfway to the door before the sentence was fully uttered. He raced down the stairs and burst into the diner. Sure enough, Rory and Lorelai were standing, waiting, just inside the door. Jess's head felt light, and his face got warm when Rory smiled at him. In a flash he was on top of her, pressing his mouth against hers as if to make up for the days they'd been apart.

Lorelai cleared her throat, but she was wholly ignored.

"I'm just going to go talk to Luke," she said, and she headed for the stairs without waiting for a response.

Rory put a hand on Jess's face and pulled away gently. "I'm glad to see you."

"No kidding." Jess knew he was grinning like an idiot, and that everyone in the diner was gawking at them, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. "I thought… maybe… you wouldn't want to see me again."

"Are you crazy?" She pulled his head forward to kiss him once, but she quickly touched his lips to stop him again. "This was just to help out Luke. It was all his idea, believe me." She thought for a moment. "But whatever stupid thing you did… please, don't ever, ever do it again, okay?"

"No," Jess mumbled through her fingers. "No, don't worry—I won't."

Then he took her wrist in his hand, found her lips again, and didn't remove himself until he felt he'd made his point.

* * *

Lorelai found Luke sitting at his small kitchen table.

"Looks like it worked," she said.

Luke nodded. "Rory wasn't too upset, was she?"

"She handled it very well. Boy hormones are crazier than girl hormones."

"It's been barely a week, and he's already acting better than he has the entire time he's been here." Luke cracked a smile. "I feel so powerful."

"I'm proud of you, Luke," said Lorelai.

"Well, thanks. I'm proud of me, too."

"Can I ask—I'm burning with curiosity." She sat across from him at the table and leaned on her elbows. "What did he do?"

"He took something that didn't belong to him and refused to return it."

"A car."

"God, no. A necklace. Like a thousand-dollar one from Jason's."

"Aha. But he brought it back, eventually?"

"Yep. This afternoon."

Lorelai nodded thoughtfully. "So… no spanking?"

"For the love of god, Lorelai, no." Luke paused. "Although I did threaten to."

Lorelai brightened visibly. "Ha! I bet the look on his face was priceless."

"It was one of my better moments, I think it's fair to say."

"What did he want to steal a necklace for, anyway?"

"Oh…" Luke shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "You know. Tough guy. Shoplifting. _Ooo-ooh_." He made a flapping motion with his hands that Lorelai supposed was meant to be an impression of something that might appear intimidating.

"He was gonna give it to Rory, wasn't he?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah, he was. But, look, Lorelai, it didn't even occur to him it might get _her_ in trouble, and I'm sure if he _had_…"

Lorelai held up a hand. "No," she said. "It's okay. The way those two are sucking face down there… I mean, I know he would never do anything to hurt Rory. Not on purpose, anyway. And I guess it was… kind of sweet. You know, in a felony kind of way."

Luke grinned. "Exactly." After a moment, he added, "So you want me to go separate them, or what?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Nah, let them have their moment." She smirked, and her eyes glittered. "So, you threatened to spank him?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't serious."

"Not even a little bit?"

"I was just trying to sound imposing."

"What do you think it would take for you to follow through?"

"A lot."

"What if he really _did_ steal a car?"

"Lorelai."

"Rob a bank?"

"Lorelai!"

"You know, there's still money in it for you if you ever change your mind. Fifty dollars. But only if there's a witness."

"You're a sadist."

"I just think it would provide a marked improvement to his character. Besides, you can't ground Rory every time you want to ground Jess. It's not really fair."

"No," said Luke, and suddenly he fell to thinking. "No, I guess it's not…"

And the two of them sat and thought about that for a very long time.

Fin.  
El final.  
最後に。  
The end.


End file.
